


【宰勋】眠（番外）

by Toofreez



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toofreez/pseuds/Toofreez





	【宰勋】眠（番外）

车勋有的时候觉得，金宰铉这个人，实在太好懂。

隔壁第三次传来悲鸣，用吉他弦想也是打游戏排位连跪了三把。车勋摇了摇头继续刷他的youtube。但是他也知道自己很快就要刷不成了。因为金宰铉马上就会来找他。

“勋呐——在做什么呢呀？”  
看看吧，说来就到。门吱呀一声打开，探出来一个毛茸茸的脑袋。

车勋扬了扬手里的平板，翻身坐起来，“又输了？”

金宰铉瘪着嘴蹦进来，嘴里一边不停的叨叨自己这边的打野有多坑还连续排到这个人两次，第二次他就该在看到打野ID的一瞬间秒了游戏重新排巴拉巴拉，然后砰的一声把自己砸到车勋床上。

“呀！说了多少次不要上来！”车勋抄起一边的枕头呼他。

金宰铉正面挨了一下，不怎么疼也不以为然，掏出手机开始划拉，“衣服是前天洗好昨天晾干今天早上刚换上的，人是昨天晚上就洗干净的，今天没去跑步。”

车勋不信邪，把人衣服揪起来仔细闻了闻，确认了都是洗衣液的味道没有汗味，才放过他，继续刷他的视频。他最近找到一个还不错的vlog创作者，内容和视频剪辑都相当有水平。最近他不是在忙着练吉他跑活动就是在抱着学习的想法刷这位创作者的视频。想到这里他又拿枕头拍了一下金宰铉，“你人都来了就别玩了，来一起看看这个。”  
“喔。”

其实金宰铉是稍微有那么一点点不乐意这个时候看的。当然，只有那么一点点。原因也不是什么奇怪的原因，只是单纯因为最近行程实在太紧，保姆车上的时间原本是可以拿来直播和粉丝们见面的，都被熬完夜红着眼睛的李承协取消了。孩子们能多睡一分钟是一分钟。

今天是他们乐器line难得有喘息的时间。主唱line还要惨一些，一大早就顶着风雨出去跑通告了。

车勋有些太紧张了。金宰铉是有一点不赞成车勋这样的。人嘛，是需要休息的。在假期休息好了后面的工作才有更多的精力能拿来投入。

但是不赞成归不赞成，金宰铉也没有什么好的方法劝他休息。

原本车勋好像也不是这样的。从什么时候开始的呢？金宰铉坐起身来从后面把下巴搁在车勋的肩膀上，视频里的声音左耳进右耳出，他漫无目的的回忆着车勋的变化。  
大概，是从光珍哥走之后开始的吧。

外面淅淅沥沥下着雨，金宰铉安安静静搭在车勋肩膀上看视频。本该是这样的。  
本来应该是这样的。  
金宰铉三分天真，三分好奇，有意无意的贴着车勋的耳朵问道。  
“勋尼怎么了？”  
外加上三分戏谑。

——————————————

车勋简直面红耳赤恨不得落荒而逃。

首先，他看的是内容一切正常没有一点成人内容的vlog，其次，身后的人只是把下巴搁在了他的肩膀上。动作本身也没有任何问题，要说哪里奇怪，也是自己贪恋温暖没有第一时间把人推开，让金宰铉好好坐着看视频。

可是他偏偏想到了那个雷雨交加的夜晚，偏偏想到了身后那个人胸膛的温度。

车勋手忙脚乱的把平板扔到一边，“我去趟洗手间。”  
金宰铉笑的很开心，“为什么呀？”  
你还问为什么……车勋气结，金宰铉没给车勋回答的机会，伸手一拉，车勋还没站起来就强制性的坐回了他的怀里，金宰铉向下一瞟，那里已经鼓成了一团。

“不……不行。”车勋整个人僵在那里，两只手无意识的撑着金宰铉的腿，用少的可怜的理性做着只有象征性意义的反抗。金宰铉的手已经探到鼓起来的地方，隔着睡裤轻轻描绘形状。另一只手把扔在一边的平板上的视频暂停，屋里只剩下两个人交错的心跳和雨声。

“勋尼只是最近压力太大了而已，”金宰铉循循善诱，“最近行程这么满，应该没时间好好弄吧。”他一只手把怀里的人揽紧了些，另一只手不由分说的滑进了睡裤里面，“放轻松，我来帮你。”  
车勋看不到他的表情，但他知道金宰铉没在笑了。

——————————————

车勋有的时候觉得，认识了十几年，可他还是搞不懂金宰铉。

比如不笑的金宰铉。比如安静下来不说话的金宰铉，这个人天生就有他没有的改变周围气氛的能力。他隐隐感觉到接下来的一些事超出了他的掌控。有一些他一贯能控制的很好的平衡要被打破了。但是金宰铉收起他一贯的嬉皮笑脸只是平淡的看着他，这是他不懂的金宰铉，车勋无法抵抗自己的好奇心，只能跟着金宰铉的步调往前走。

所以虽然车勋其实没怎么把金宰铉的话听进去，还是下意识的顺从了。洇湿了一小片的内裤和睡裤被轻轻解下来，有一些热度的茎身从束缚中解放出来接触到微凉的空气，随后马上就被鼓手的手掌包裹住。常年操纵鼓棒的手掌有一些薄茧，脆弱的地方被有些粗糙的茧缓慢而又坚定地摩擦着，带来更多的刺激。双腿被金宰铉从中间强行分开搭在两边弄成一个有些羞耻的姿势，肉茎完全暴露出来，更方便了金宰铉的动作。大概是因为都是男人的原因，金宰铉很清楚怎么动能让车勋更舒服。从柱底到慢慢充血膨起的头部都被一一爱抚到。金宰铉手臂和自己腹部的肤色差对比实在太明显，车勋只低头看了一眼金宰铉在自己身下的动作就不敢再看了，索性扬起头靠在金宰铉肩上，闭上眼，视觉被屏蔽后其他的感觉被放大。耳边是金宰铉有些凌乱的呼吸，随后感受到了金宰铉在自己颈侧珍重地吮吻。金宰铉另一只手撩开车勋的上衣下摆，手顺着小腹一直摩挲到胸口，在两颗红樱处流连。每一下碰触都引着车勋往快感的深渊沉沦。意志力和理性早就消失的无影无踪。车勋起初还在努力的用手撑住自己，到后面实在太舒服，手卸了力顶不住，几乎软在了金宰铉怀里，能做到的只剩下死死咬住嘴唇不让呻吟泄露出来。

两个人都没有说话，静谧的房间里只剩下喘息和水声。和平时偶尔的自渎完全不同，车勋无法判断金宰铉下一步的动作是什么，力度和触感都是陌生的。只能被动地被金宰铉带领着慢慢攀上顶峰。车勋模模糊糊想着鼓手在情事上大概也是掌握着节奏的那一方。自己的心跳和呼吸好像都被金宰铉控在手里。  
由慢到快，金宰铉感觉到差不多了，指尖轻轻在铃口刮了一下，车勋就颤抖着释放在他手里。

车勋还在高潮后的余韵里茫然着，金宰铉轻轻把车勋仰面放到床上，翻身压了上来，刚刚确认过的洗衣液和金宰铉的味道铺天盖地笼罩下来。过长的头发盖住了金宰铉一边的眼睛，另一边的眼睛里翻腾着车勋看得出的欲念，和另一些他不太看得懂的东西。

金宰铉两只手撑在车勋两边，“勋尼也帮帮我吧，好不好？”  
车勋不太知道金宰铉要做什么。有些迷茫的看了一会儿金宰铉的脸，金宰铉也就任他看着。  
过了一会儿，车勋听到自己说，“好。”

怎么帮？

金宰铉从旁边找来一瓶润肤乳，倒了一些在手上，细致又耐心的伸进车勋想都没想过的地方替他做扩张，手指从一根加到两根三根。中间金宰铉触到一处，车勋的腰立刻弓了起来，刚刚高潮过一次的柱身又颤颤巍巍的立了起来，金宰铉知道自己找对了地方，再碰一次车勋就伸出手来推他，拼命摇着头说不要碰。

太奇怪了，车勋想，金宰铉在做的事完全超出了他的理解范围，自己身体的变化更是。十几个小时的性教育课程从来没有提到过这些。他不知道该做什么反应，只能顺从自己身体的本能被动的跟随金宰铉的动作。

直到三根手指也能顺利进出，金宰铉俯下身来，吻住了车勋。  
金宰铉的吻技和前面一系列看上去很有经验的动作倒是相当的不匹配。像是饿了很久的小狗，只知道叼着他的唇瓣撕咬，过一会儿车勋先伸了舌头，两个人的唇舌交缠在一起，事情总算发展到自己熟悉的方面，紧绷的身体逐渐放松下来。车勋感觉到金宰铉一边用亲吻安抚着他，一边慢慢的把自己的东西挤了进来，尺寸比刚刚三根手指要大些，但因为做过充分的润滑和扩张所以进来的还算顺利。  
整根没入，车勋甚至能从肠壁感觉到它的兴奋和跳动，是金宰铉在自己里面。

金宰铉撑起身来，“疼吗？”  
车勋摇摇头。  
金宰铉像是终于放下心，不自觉的笑了起来。“勋尼要是觉得不舒服了，不要忍着，随时和我说。”

金宰铉觉得自己大概快要疯了。  
车勋温暖柔软的肠壁包裹着他，吸吮着他，一层一层的把他的茎身拢起。随着心跳的律动轻轻颤抖着。像是醉人的天堂，又像是蚀骨的地狱。实在太舒服，他刚一进去的时候差一点就立刻交待了。扛过这一波之后金宰铉慢慢的动起来。他看着身下一双猫眼迷离的看着他，眼睛里全是他。唇边溢出好听的喘息，偶尔坏心眼的蹭一下敏感的地方，喘息还会变成泣鸣。眼角溢出的生理性的泪水全都被金宰铉舔舐干净。双手因为灭顶的快感和陌生的刺激无意识的紧抓着床单，金宰铉发现了之后就把两只手分别抓过来，十指紧扣。身下的人生来柔软，金宰铉在他腰下垫了枕头，轻轻松松就把腰肢弯折到最适合进出的角度，一双细白的腿被打开到最大。车勋瓷白的皮肤上逐渐攀上红，全身无助的随着金宰铉的顶弄而耸动。

有的人从后面刺激其实是是得不到什么快感的，金宰铉自己偷偷试过，他自己就不行。但他欣喜的发现，车勋很显然不是这样。甚至还有些敏感的过分。金宰铉朝着腺体故意顶了几下，车勋就在前面没有任何刺激的情况下呜咽着迎来了第二次高潮。液体溅在两人胸腹。第一次高潮的白浊还有些浓厚，这次的就明显稀了不少，金宰铉怕车勋真的受不了，只好偶尔朝着那个方向轻轻蹭一下。直到车勋到了第三次，金宰铉才舍得在车勋无意识的绞紧肠壁中狠狠的抽插几下，把自己钉死在里面低喘着射了出来。

车勋一直到被金宰铉抱到浴室里都是茫然的。最后一次的时候车勋知道自己确实到达顶点了，但他什么都没能射出来。他还不知道金宰铉硬生生让他体验了一次干性高潮。金宰铉打开花洒把手指伸到他后面做清理的时候他才醒过来，拍了两下金宰铉的后背：“不行……这次真的不行了，不能再做了。”再做他怕是要死掉了。车勋觉得金宰铉就是个骗子，明明说好了不舒服了跟他说的，中间有好几次车勋都觉得自己要晕过去了，金宰铉从来也没停下来过。  
金宰铉有点不好意思，“我的东西不能留在里面，留下了你会发烧的。”沉默了一会儿，金宰铉又小心翼翼的说道，“本来我是应该准备套的，但是我也从来没想过真的会有这么一天所以就……”  
车勋终于完全反应过来了，“呀！你小子什么时候在哪学的这些东西啊！”  
金宰铉想了想，“什么时候……我也不记得了。”两个人呆在一起十几年了，他也忘了到底是哪一次心动之后开始查阅的这方面的资料。“知识倒是挺好查的。谷歌一下，你就知道。”  
“没有和别人实际行动过吧？”  
金宰铉指灯发誓绝对没有。

结束了清理金宰铉把车勋送回床上，他也跟着躺下。群里柳会胜正在问他们俩晚上想吃什么可以帮忙打包带回去。金宰铉点完菜之后一撇头发现车勋已经开始查阅相关资料了，正好看到上下关系部分，而且脸色好像还不太好。  
金宰铉赶紧表明态度，“下次让勋尼试试在上面。”  
车勋叹口气，全程在动的几乎都是金宰铉，就算是这样他现在也累得几乎抬不起手来，得多做点运动了啊。  
两个人各自沉默着刷了一会儿手机，金宰铉听见车勋闷闷问了一句，“我们现在这样，算是什么啊。”  
金宰铉放下手机闭着眼想了一会儿。“你希望我们是什么？”

他们是同年的生日只差三天的亲故，是要一直一起做乐队做到八十岁的队友，是两个傻小子，是住在同一屋檐下对门的室友，他们对彼此了如指掌，相伴早就成为了习惯。他们一起走过低谷见过高峰，成为彼此的依靠，他们早就被命运的线缠了一圈又一圈在身上，把两个人死死的绑在了一起。不会分离也不想分离。

车勋看着金宰铉，然后笑了，“我们是车勋和金宰铉。”  
金宰铉也笑了。  
他拿走车勋手里的平板，“勋尼今天休息一天吧，我们找部电影看。”  
“内。”


End file.
